


Happy Fucking Valentine’s Day

by gaybow



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:38:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3502019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaybow/pseuds/gaybow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian não ligava para coisas idiotas como comemorar o dia dos namorados, certo? Eles não precisavam da porra de presentes e jantares para provar que eram a merda de um casal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Fucking Valentine’s Day

Mickey andava pela sua rua como se ela o pertencesse. Talvez isso fosse mais fruto de seu ego exagerado do que da realidade, mas ele estava certo no fundamento de sua premissa: O gueto era uma selva onde os mais fortes mandavam. E Mickey era a porra de um predador e não uma maldita vítima.

Olhou para o lado e viu uma loja conhecida toda decorada com nojentos corações e mensagens de amor. Já estava naquela época? Que palhaçada, até mesmo um ponto de drogas de um traficante procurado disfarçada de academia estava compactuando com essa baboseira.

Entrou em casa e logo sentiu um cheiro gostoso no ar. Ao procurar sua fonte encontrou Mandy em uma completamente bagunçada cozinha.

– Mas que porra você está fazendo?

– Fazendo o jantar de meu queridíssimo irmão – sua voz monótona revelava sua ironia – Tem que ser muito burro para não saber que dia é hoje. A menos que você more em uma caverna.

– Eu sei que porra de dia é hoje, não sou nenhum cego. Embora no momento eu preferisse, pouparia meus olhos de ver essa droga espalhada por todos os lugares.

Observou de perto o que a irmã tanto fazia.

– Você está fazendo a porra de um bolo para o cuzão do seu namorado? – fungou irritado – O que vai estar escrito no cartão? “Obrigada por meter a porrada em mim” ou o quê? Eu não posso acreditar que você é tão trouxa.

– Culpe os genes de nossos pais. E cai fora.

– Eu juro que um dia eu afundo o filha da puta no rio mais próximo.

– Boa sorte derrubando um cara que tem o dobro de seu tamanho. Tanto de altura quando te pinto.

– E metade do cérebro.

Ela não retrucou. Na verdade sua calma levou Mickey a ponderar se talvez o destinatário não fosse Lip. Pegou uma cerveja da geladeira e deu um gole. Svetlana , que escutava tudo da sala, se juntou a eles na cozinha.

– E você? O que dará para o cabeça de cenoura?

Ele fez uma careta.

– Por que daria alguma coisa a ele?

– Vocês vivem na mesma casa, fodem todo dia, conversam e cuidam um do outro e ele ser melhor pai do nosso filho do que você um dia será. É, acho que você preenche os requisitos de ser um namorado.

– E quem falou ao contrário? Não disse que não estamos juntos e sim que não somos uma dupla de bichinhas. Você é que devia fazer algo para mim. Somos casados, não?

– Eu fazer apenas se for para colocar chumbinho. – deu o bebê para ele – O menino laranja não gostará se você deixar o dia passar em branco.

– Ele não dá a mínima para essas merdas.

– Na verdade... – Mandy diz disfarçando um sorriso travesso – ele sempre reclama sobre você ser sempre um babaca insensível.

– Ele vai achar que você não dar a mínima para ele.

Mickey já estava irritado com a tagarelice inútil das duas.

– Quer saber? Já chega dessa merda, ambas. – devolveu o bebê para a mãe – Você pode continuar a fazer algo para o seu namorado espancador e você pode fazer algo para a sua boqueteira vesga. Estou cagando e andando.

Mandy não resistiu a um último ataque.

– Se você não cuidar vai perder seu homem. O que não faltam são caras querendo dar a bunda para ele.

Mickey se voltou para elas e deu seu famigerado dedo.

Entrou em seu próprio quarto e pôs uma música. Era uma melodia violenta e furiosa, mas ainda sim falava de amor. Ele gostava.

Ian não ligava para coisas idiotas como comemorar o dia dos namorados, certo? Eles não precisavam da porra de presentes e jantares para provar que eram a merda de um casal. Eles simplesmente eram e já passaram por tanta merda juntos que não precisavam ficar se auto-afirmando.

Até mesmo ele, troglodita como era, já assumia para si mesmo que estava fodidamente apaixonado pelo ruivo.

Seus olhos foram atraídos para sua própria mochila e lembrou que na noite passada havia depenado um mauricinho que tinha acabado no lado sul por engano. Trouxa.

Pegou a mochila e tirou de dentro os seus ganhos. Encontrou um colar masculino que tinha vindo junto e o encarou. Era bonito e parecia valer uma grana. Podia vender ou... dar ao Ian. Não hoje, claro. Ia parecer que era um presente do dia dos namorados e não era. Só queria dar isso a ele, apenas isso.

Algumas horas depois Ian chegou e entrou no quarto.

– Desculpa a demora, Frank nos colocando em mais uma confusão. – o ruivo jogou a mochila em um canto – Tamanha eficiência em colocar a si mesmo e aos outros em confusão com certeza deve ser um dom.

– Um dom que todos os Gallaghers tem.

– E os Milkovich não?

– Nós devemos ter ancestrais em comum.

Ian sorriu e sentou-se ao seu lado enquanto tirava os sapatos.

– O que as meninas tanto fazem na cozinha?

Mickey acendeu um cigarro nervosamente. Ian estaria dando indiretas? Estaria interessado em comemorações inúteis? Ficaria machucado por não ser mimado nessa data? Milhares de perguntas passavam pela cabeça do mais baixo.

– Alguma merda relacionada ao dia dos namorados.

– Ah.

Ele não tinha coragem de ver a expressão de Ian ao dar essa resposta. As vadias estavam certas, devia ter dado a droga do presente e acabou.

Levantou e pegou o colar que estava na gaveta.

– Toma, é para você.

– O quê? – tinha os olhos arregalados – Você? Me dando algo de dia dos namorados?

– Roubei de um panaca ontem. – continuou segurando na frente do outro com o braço esticado – Vai pegar essa porra logo ou tenho que botar no seu pescoço como na merda do Titanic?

Ian sorriu e pegou o colar.

– Um colar roubado. Cuidado, Mickey, seu romantismo pode me sufocar.

– Cala a boca.

– Vamos ver... – colocou o colar – É ótimo, combina comigo, não acha?

– Dá para o gasto.

– Obrigada. – deu um beijo carinhoso no namorado – Embora eu realmente não esperasse por isso. Eu sequer lembrava que hoje era o dia dos namorados, muito menos imaginava que você iria entrar nessa. Desculpa, não comprei barra roubei nada para você.

Droga. Ele estava certo o tempo todo. Não precisava ter se martirizado tanto, Ian também não ligada para essa merda. Estava aliviado de qualquer forma, o outro era mais indiferente à isso que ele. Eles faziam uma boa dupla de fato.

– Mas eu vou conseguir meu presente de um jeito ou de outro. – sorriu safado – Vai ter que ser uma foda muito boa para bater meu presente, ruivo.

– Temos a noite toda para tentar.

Se jogaram na cama e seu beijaram animadamente como sempre. Apaixonadamente como sempre. Intensamente como sempre. Era como eles eram juntos.

Não precisavam de presentes e declarações em datas especiais, eles sentiam todo o dia na pele o que significavam um para o outro e naquela noite Mickey não deixaria aquelas duas vadias dormirem com o som de seus gemidos apaixonados invadindo todos os cômodos da casa.

**Author's Note:**

> Terminei de assistir Shameless hoje e já estou postando, pq sou dessas. LOL Como não amar esses dois? Guardo um carinho enorme por eles e fico triste com tão pouca fanfic. D: Cadê os fãns de Shameless, gente?  
> Fic feita em um rompante de amor por eles, não muito planejada. Anyway, nunca xinguei tanto em uma fanfic. LOL
> 
> Críticas, dicas e palavras de apoio são sempre bem vindas. Beijos, sem vergonhas.


End file.
